Una desgracia ¿¿una?
by Clara3
Summary: 2 más!!!!! leanlos ... están juntos.. po'q' ... no se porque ¡¡¡¡plisss reviews!!!
1. El pacto

Cap1: El Pacto  
  
  
  
  
  
_Miguel Palmerito chupaba mate en la cama cuando de repente ellos llegaron, luchó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente se rindió.  
  
Por muchas horas había estado parado, con sus manos y pies atados.  
  
Cuando su juicio llegó al final, los jueces estaban listos para ordenar su castigo.  
  
Lo llevaron a un cuarto frío y oscuro, con paredes de metal y lo empujaron hacia el interior. Será una muerte lenta y dolorosa lamentarás haber hecho lo que hiciste Wajajajajajajajajajaa - rieron los jueces.-  
  
Sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.hormigas carnívoras!!!!  
  
Desesperadamente, el hombre mordió las cuerdas, estas no se rompían, estaban selladas por magia.  
  
murmuró: Oh! Lucifer amo de todo el universo, la maldad en persona.ayúdame...me vengaré.. Haré que la maldad reine en el mundo... seré tu mensajero..  
  
Ahgggggggrrr!!!!!!! Las hormigas mordisco a mordisco lastimaban su cuerpo.  
  
El hombre había perdido las esperanzas cuando una luz roja iluminó la habitación  
  
Te ayudaré - dijo una voz, pero te dejaré sufrir, me darás tu alma, dejarás tu cuerpo y serás un espíritu vagando en la tierra.  
  
Dicho esto, las cuerdas se desataron y una varita apareció.  
  
Miguel había escapado.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nota: si, si es corto............... 


	2. Un buen susto

_El mundo estaba triste desde el martes. El cielo y el mar eran una misma cosa de ceniza, y las arenas de la playa, que en marzo fulguraban como polvo de lumbre, se habían convertido en un caldo de lodo y mariscos podridos. Amy, era una chica muy dulce y linda, su cabello era rubio y llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran negros. Se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana admirando el triste paisaje y añorando que comience su 5to año en Hogwarts. Divisó entonces, un gato decrépito, pequeño y de color grisáceo , sintió mucha lastima por el ensopado felino y decidió darle algo de comer. Tomó su paraguas, salió y se acercó , tenía un fuerte olor a intemperie y se encontraba extremadamente flaco. Su mirada era angelical, le dio un trozo de carne y éste se lo comió de un bocado, la niña lo acarició y el animal apoyó su cabeza en su regazo. Amy!! La cena está servida_ dijo su madre Al ver que la niña no llegaba decidió ir por ella. Está lanzó un grito que se debe de haber escuchado a las cinco cuadras, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. El cuerpo ensangrentado de su hija yacía inmóvil . -  
  
.............  
  
Courtney era una chica de piel blanca y labios gruesos, su cabello era largo sedoso brillante y un poco colorado. Sus ojos eran color café, le gustaba divertirse haciendo bromas, se encontraba junto con Wendel, uno de sus mejores amigos, tenía el cabello color azabache, nariz recta y ojos color miel. Estos entraron en el museo de ''Las maravillas muggles''. La niña estaba contemplando El David de Miguel Angel cuando escuchó los gritos exaltados de su amigo. Oh, por dios, Courtney mira esto!!! Es maravilloso!!!. una verdadera obra de arte. Ésta se dio vuelta. La bola de estambre más grande del mundo!!- exclamó Wendel. (es como un ovillo de lana pero de estambre) Oh!!! No lo puedo creer he soñado con este momento toda mi vida!!!!!!!!!. lloro de la emoción_ dijo la niña sarcásticamente Es maravillosa.. Tan redonda . tan perfecta. tengo que tocarla!!! Es... Se siente como... Por dios, Court, ¡¡¡¡¡es estambre!!!!! Wendel ya vámonos, todos te están mirando. Al fin pudo separar a su amigo de la ''obra de arte'', rogaba que no se enamore de nada más, estaban a 5 pasos de la puerta, Courtney ya estaba festejando cuando.. COURT!!!! Mira!!! Discos de Poochini!!!!!!!!!! Ay no. casi lo lograba - dijo la niña mientras su amigo la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba hacia los discos. Poochini era el cantante de moda en el mundo muggle. Wendel se hizo fanático cuando escuchó su primer hit ''Huele mis Calcetines'' y ni hablar de otros éxitos como ''Perro hediondo '' y ''La abuela pedorra''. Compraron algunos recuerdos (una bola de estambre en miniatura y el disco de Poochini ''Huele mis calcetines'') y salieron del museo. Los amigos se despidieron.-  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Courtney bajó a desayunar. Clotilde - su madre- estaba preparando unos deliciosos panqueques. Mientras esperaba, la niña, se asomó por la ventana, la brisa era fresca y los rayos del sol alumbraron su cara. Herald!!!- exclamó- al fin ya me estaba preocupando. Herald era la lechuza de su mejor amiga Courtney, durante el verano se escribían cartas. Cuando, Harriet leyó la nota se llevó una gran sorpresa:  
  
Querida Courtney:  
  
Amy se encuentra en el hospital malherida perdió mucha sangre y te pido por favor que vengas, necesita una transfusión, la sangre 0 - ,es muy difícil de obtener y tu la tienes ¿verdad? Por favor ven, todavía no sé que fue exactamente lo que pasó ya que desde entonces no a dicho ni una palabra. Si no le hacen una transfusión pronto puede que muera. Espero que vengas.-  
  
Mis mejores deseos,  
  
Lorean (la mamá de Amy)  
  
Courtney salió lo más rápido posible de su casa, realmente estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, Wendel fue con ella. Habían caminado dos cuadras cuando Court recordó que existían los polvos flu. Regresaron y utilizaron los polvos, no era un medio muy confortable para viajar pero era el más rápido.  
  
Cuando al fin llegaron, mejor dicho cuando al fin llegó, ya que Wendel, quien sabe que hizo, apareció a 10 cuadras y tuvo que caminar. La enfermera comunicó que Amy había pasado toda la noche con calenturas y que en este momento, le estaban poniendo compresas. Hizo pasar a Courtney a una habitación para extraerle sangre para su amiga. ésta observó la aguja, era enorme!! Es por una buena causa. es por Amy.es por una buena causa. es por Amy - murmuraba Sintió el pinchazo un dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, después de unos diez minutos (soy exagerada) la enfermera retiró la aguja. Courtney sentía que ahora ella necesitaría una transfusión.  
  
Una hora después los dejaron pasar a ver a su amiga (a Courtney y a Wendel) Esta yacía inmóvil sobre la litera, estaba pálida y sus labios color morado. La observaron durante 10 minutos, hasta que finalmente se movió, abrió sus ojos y exclamó Court, Wendel!!!!!!!!  
  
Que susto nos llevaste - Am!!! - digo Wendel.- (jeje Am...)  
  
¿¿¿qué te ocurrió??? - preguntó Courtney indignada.  
  
Vi a un pequeño gato . me dio mucha lástima. le di de comer.. Me miró con sus ojos angelicales y se apoyó sobre mi regazo, estuve unos 5 minutos acariciándolo, mamá me llamó para comer me levanté y me estaba yendo cuando trató de arañarme yo le di con una maceta (que asesina) pero ni siquiera se rasguñó .Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus garras se agrandaban más y mas me di cuenta (y si.) que no era un gato común y corriente, corrí lo más rápido que pude, el animal se abalanzó sobre mi y.... sentí un dolor muy fuerte... no recuerdo nada más. Mañana podrás empezar las clases- interrumpió Lorean- ahora despídete de tus amigos que ya nos vamos.-  
  
Nota: ya se que soy un poco...... pero BUENO .... Alegría a la vida !!!! a cuidarse y no caerse!!!!!!! Besitos!!!!!!! Y dejen review... o el espíritu de Miguel los matara........ (música de suspenso) es mi 1er fic espero que les guste...................... 


	3. Capítulo 3: El new director Capítulo 4: ...

Capítulo 3: El new director  
  
Comenzaron las clases, Courtney, Amy y Wendel, ambos de gryffindor, saludaron a sus compañeros. (iban a 5to por lo tanto tenían 15, aclaro =) El gran hall quedó en completo silencio cuando Mr. Wilson hizo sonar su campanilla. Era grande y colorado. Hablaba alto y sin pausas, y movía al mismo tiempo unas manos tibias y lánguidas que siempre parecían acabadas de afeitar. Como verán - decía, seré el director suplente hasta que mi queridísimo y muy respetado amigo de toda el alma, adorado por muchos y odiado por otros, el magnánimo Albus Dumbledore que ha tomado la determinación de recorrer el mundo resolviendo los problemas del género humano regrese a su adorado castillo. Habló por un cuarto de hora y descansó. Se armó un revuelo en la sala común, ¿¿¿qué?? ¿¿cómo?? No puede ser decían muchos. Volvió a sacudir la campanilla y empezó a hablar de nuevo. A mitad del discurso, alguien agitó su sombrero entre la muchedumbre y lo interrumpió, ¿¿y quien podría ser?? Draco Malfoy. Bueno míster, no hable tanto y comience con el banquete de una vez...  
  
Aproximadamente una hora después, luego de la ceremonia del sombrero, el banquete comenzó. Courtney tenía tanta hambre que parecía que no había comido durante todo el verano.- Satisfechos los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia la sala común. Allí se encontraban todos los gryffindor discutiendo lo de Dumbledore, algunos, pensaban hasta que había muerto. También hablaban de lo denso que era Mr. Wilson..  
  
Courtney opinaba que quizás, el ''viejo'' ( así le decía pero con cariño...) decidió tomarse unas vacaciones o quizás prefirió sumergirse en sus propios problemas en vez de escuchar el de los otros. ¿¿ por qué era tan catastrófico que se dedique un tiempo?? ...............  
  
Durante el desayuno Ralph ( que feo nombre...jejeje), la lechuza de Courtney le trajo el profeta diario y unas galletas que preparó su mamá.- Leyó la primera plana. Miren esto!- dijo. Comenzó a leer..  
  
Conmoción en el mundo mágico  
  
Miguel Palmerito el famoso asesino serial acusado por 438 asesinatos y 147 robos a varita armada escapó del C.d.T. (Centro de torturas). Como Azkaban no era suficiente castigo para este hombre se le impuso la pena de muerte.  
  
Cuando yo fui a ver si las hormigas habían hecho su trabajo- declaró Irma Yusid- vi que el cuerpo del asesino no estaba y había un hueco en el metal (estaba quemado) , era obvio que Palmerito había escapado inmediatamente comuniqué lo ocurrido al juez. Que quiere que le diga, para mi, no tuvieron la suficiente precaución.-  
  
Es imposible- se defendió Pepe Candorca, el ministro de seguridad- yo mismo realicé el hechizo para asegurar las cuerdas y no cometí ningún error. Hice que su varita desaparezca de la faz de la tierra... era imposible que realice magia...-.  
  
Como se escapó... aún es un misterio pero lo que hay que preguntarse es ¿¿dónde está?? Puede estar ahora esperando que su hija salga del colegio.... puede estar viendo la manera de asaltar su casa... cuídese señora!!!.  
  
Harriet Potter  
  
  
  
Que importa por favor!!!! - dijo Amy, para que nos lees eso ¿¿qué te pasa?? QUÉ DEMONIOS te pasa?? Pedazo de escoria!! Arrojó su vaso lleno de agua sobre Courtney y se fue. Todos la miraron. Oye cálmate a mi me interesó lo que leyó- le gritó Wendel. Pelmazo!!- le contestó ésta. Courtney quedó plasmada. Nota: Gracias por los R/R !!!! y si miguel pude ser como quieras!!!! Próximo capítulo... trata del amor..  
  
Capítulo 4: Recuerdos, amores y engaños.  
  
  
  
Willie Wilson se hallaba en su despacho. Tras la ventana enrejada, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, con una luna en cuarto creciente. Wilson estaba enamorado de aquella media luna, porque aún tenía espacio para aumentar; expandirse, llenar de luz, toda su superficie, antes de la inevitable decadencia. En ese momento una sensación de bienestar recorrió su cuerpo exhausto de soportar los problemas del colegio , los alumnos le habían hecho la vida imposible sin olvidar a Fred y a George. Recordó el beso, aquel beso, hace una semana, que por más que quisiera no podía borrar de su memoria, pero lo que más retumbaba en su mente era ''¿¿por qué??'' ''yo soy un hombre feliz, comprometido ¿¿por qué justo en este momento de mi vida tiene que aparecer??'' (Recuerdo, decidí escribirlo en 1ra persona porque... si.) Estaba recargado en mi escritorio, escuché el rechinar de la puerta y recordé que la tenía que aceitar. Me di vuelta y la vi. ¿¿Verónika?? _dije Oh, Willie, he esperado 5 años para verte!! Verónika, una señora de unos 30 años, amante de la limpieza y un poco excéntrica había sido una de las tantas novias de Wilson, y, ahora, era la profesora de Herbología. Poco a poco se fue acercando hacia mi, acarició mis cabellos con sus suaves manos, mi mente daba vueltas, no entendía exactamente que estaba pasando. Espera ¿¿qué haces? ? _le dije. Willie te he extrañado.. lamento haberte dejado.. era una tonta en ese entonces... te necesito... te amo... Yo no la amaba más, ahora Lorean era la dueña de mi corazón, se lo dije. Me miró, la miré... dijo: Willie... y me besó, me empujó suavemente sobre el escritorio, no sabía porque pero no podía pararla, no tenía las agallas suficientes, la había amado durante mucho tiempo luego de que me hubo dejado y había soñado con ese momento, pero por más extraño que parezca se apareció entonces la imagen de Lorean. Seguí besándola, porque, a decir verdad, sus besos eran geniales. Reaccioné y la empujé con todas mis fuerzas al mismo tiempo que dije ¿¿qué demonios haces?!?! Está cayó, la ayudé y le dije ''escucha, no me interesas, pronto me casaré y tu no entrarás en mi vida otra vez'' ¿¿entendido?? Pues, si así lo quieres ... respetaré tu decisión, pero luego no vengas a pedirme que vuelva contigo.  
  
  
  
............................................  
  
Era un día soleado, Courtney se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol junto al lago, sus cabellos flameaban y la suave y fría brisa rozaba sus mejillas. Disfrutaba contemplando el tenue paisaje otoñal que teñía de un tono amarillento los terrenos del colegio. Lo que más le gustaba era escuchar el crujiente sonido de las hojas cuando caminada sobre ellas.  
  
¿¿Me puedo sentar?? Harry!! ¿¿Cómo estás?? Eh...si, siéntate. Court estaba realmente nerviosa, le había gustado Harry desde 4to año y él lo sabía. Harry se sentó. ¿¿Cómo estás??_ preguntó. Bien y tu?? Como siempre, ja, ja, ja. Eh.. Court... pues, no se que decir.. eh... hace un tiempito... pues bien... eh... bueno.. me gustas... y... me preguntaba si.. ¿¿Quieres ser mi novia?? Si, me encantaría. - contestó Ándale un beso, pues!!_ dijo Harry decididamente Acercó su cuerpo al de ella y le dio un tierno beso, se volvió a sentar. Luego ,Courtney lo besó... se besaron... ¿¿Iras a la fiesta de Wilson?? _ preguntó Harry. ¿Una fiesta? Si, le harán un baile de despedida. Vamos, ¿quieres? Okis .. vamos. Pero ese tipo es una piltrafa... Ja, ja, ja pero donde hay bailes... hay comida! Uy! Se me hace tarde para la clase de Herbología!!! Nos vemos Harry! Le dio un beso y se fue corriendo hacia Hogwarts. 


End file.
